


Interesting People Are Everywhere: A Drrr!!/Servamp Crossover

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Durarara!!, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Izaya admires a Tsurugi, Izaya feels like he's in the Twilight Zone, Izaya spots a wild Miku Miku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: It starts when Izaya decides to spend a beautiful spring day exploring a new ward. LIttle did he know... he had entered the Twilight Zone.[not really, this fic has nothing to do with Rod Serling or his genius, lol]





	1. A Day In Shibuya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanracchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanracchi/gifts).



       Izaya didn’t usually find himself in Shibuya, despite the close proximity to his own stomping grounds. If he wasn’t at home in Shinjuku, he was seeking out various amusements in Ikebukuro. It never hurt, however, to explore new wards from time to time. Tokyo was a big city, afterall, and interesting people were everywhere. It was a clear, crisp spring day at the height of sakura season- the perfect situation for relaxed people-watching from a park bench and Yoyogi Park was not only beautiful but also directly outside Harajuku Station. Izaya had an endless supply of entertainment rushing back and forth before him.

       He had, in fact, not been there long before he’d caught sight of a very promising human. While he did believe all people were beautiful, this one in particular had sent a certain thrill down Izaya's spine. The agile, almost liquid-like way the man moved spoke to dedicated training and likely a spectacular ability to fight. It was what had drawn Izaya’s eye in the first place. The contrast between his porcelain skin and obsidian locks had been the next thing the infamous Orihara of Shinjuku had noted. It was a bit like looking in a mirror, he felt, and of course he knew he was gorgeous. A deeply satisfied smirk spread across Izaya’s lips. _The only noteworthy difference is his eyes. Like molten gold. That’s a shade I’ve not seen on any of my beautiful humans before._

       The object of Izaya's observation was presently tossing a small child up into the air and catching him again with an endearingly genuine look of joy on his face. Judging by the boy’s size and the ecstatic shrieks of “Churugi’s fun! Do it again!”, Izaya guessed he couldn’t be more than three. Izaya’s eyes shifted from the playful pair over to a bespectacled brunette, obviously the boy’s father, sitting on a blanket nearby and emptying out a picnic basket with a fond smile. “I wonder what he might be to ‘Churugi’...” Izaya chuckled and swung his gaze back over to the more interesting of the two men. “My, but you are awfully pretty, aren’t you? And such interesting fashion sense.” Izaya watched the mesmerising sway of the two long, black leather straps that hung down from matching bands- one on each wrist. As if to tie the look together, the man wore a simple black, leather choker around his neck.

       Just as his mind was drifting off into a sordid fantasy about the possible uses of such accessories, an alarmingly familiar voice shouted out from behind Izaya. He instinctively jumped up, trying to decide if he should run or pull his blade. _What’s that bleach brained brute doing in Shibuya?_ It soon occurred to Izaya that Shizuo didn’t know anyone called ‘Tsurugi’, and no child Izaya could think of would go running up to Shizuo, yelling excitedly for him to pick them up. He heaved a sigh of relief as he turned to see whose arms the little boy would jump up into. Another uncomfortable pang of dejà vu struck him as he processed the fact that not only did this man sound exactly like Shizuo, but he was also a surly-faced blonde. The coincidence was truly astonishing.

       Izaya realized too late that he must’ve been staring when the mystery blonde hugged the boy protectively and sent a scathing look his way. An incredibly rare blush rapidly spread across Izaya’s cheeks as he shifted on his feet nervously under the man’s condemning glare. The little boy, however, turned to look at Izaya curiously. When Izaya met his bright, innocent eyes, the child smiled broadly and waved. Hardly one to be so impolite, Izaya offered a friendly smile and a small wave in return. It seemed as if it were a day for rarities as Izaya’s breath caught in his throat and his body stiffened. The only thing that could have thrown him more than seeing a parallel Shizuo was hearing the timbre of his own voice speaking in a manner so definitely not his own.

       “I didn’t mean to scare you. Gomen ne!” Izaya turned to find himself peering down into the same sunny eyes he’d been admiring just minutes before.

       ‘Clearly,’ he thought, ‘Shibuya is a portal to the Twilight Zone.’ Izaya reached up and subtly tugged at the ends of his hair, to drag himself out of his shocked stupor. He offered his doppelgänger a good-natured laugh. “Oh no, you did no such thing. I’m quite alright.” A strange sense of relief spread through Izaya when he noticed the minute rounding of the other man’s eyes and the slight drop of his jaw.

       “How funny. We sound exactly alike, don’t we?” The golden-eyed raven chuckled, offering his ruby-eyed counterpart both a flirty smile and his right hand. “Kamiya Tsurugi. 26. The way too cute Suicide Captain of C3.”

       Izaya took Tsurugi’s hand and shook it firmly. “That’s an awful lot of information you just gave me, and so willingly, Kamiya-san. It’s clear you’re not very good at business.” Izaya smirked playfully as they let their hands unclasp and fall back at their sides. “Orihara Izaya.”

       “Oh, is that what you think, Iza-chan?” Tsurugi’s face lit up with an impish glee. “I believe you feed them enough to interest them. Once they’re hooked, they’ll have to pay for more.”

       “Well, I stand corrected… Tsu-chan.” Izaya’s smile took on a hungry edge as he thought to himself that his instincts had been proven impeccable yet again. Tsurugi was very interesting indeed. “It would seem you have a very cunning mind in that pretty little head of yours.”

       “My, oh my, I’m not that cunning at all. You flatter me, Iza-chan.” Tsurugi’s own smile grew deviously suggestive as he quite obviously gave Izaya a thorough once-over, absently tugging at the choker around his neck as he did so. “So,” he continued as he brought his eyes back up to lock gazes again, “we look alike and sound alike. It’s like we could be brothers.” Tsurugi let go of his choker, resting that hand on Izaya’s shoulder as he bowed his head and let out a hearty laugh. Giving Izaya’s shoulder a slight squeeze, Tsurugi tilted his head up and brought his face in close. “Wouldn’t that be such a shame?” He asked in a hushed, silky tone.

       Before Izaya could respond, the faux Shizuo voice rang out gruffly. “Oi, Tsurugi. Stop flirting and come eat!”

       Letting go of Izaya, Tsurugi turned with an amused giggle. “Eh, sorry, Yumi-chan." He shouted. "I’m coming.” Tsurugi turned back to Izaya with a teasing grin. “Nice to meet you, Iza-chan.” He gave a cheeky wink and a small wave and was off on his way, leaving Izaya feeling a bit bewildered but craving more. _Of course, I much prefer playing with Shizu-chan, but being flirted with so shamelessly has its merits too. I hope to run into you again, Tsu-chan._ A low, appreciative moan escaped Izaya’s mouth as he turned on his heel and walked away to clear the fog in his head.

       He’d barely taken ten steps when he spotted the next oddity of the day. He had to wonder if Shibuya was always this much of an absurdity or if it was just his luck for the day. Not too much further from where he’d sat watching Tsurugi and his friends, there was yet another blonde. This one leaned back casually against a tree as he watched the picnicking group with an amused smirk. A large rucksack sat on the ground by his feet, a cloth doll was nestled in the crook of an arm, and a brown fedora rested atop his head. As if that all didn’t make the man stand out enough, Izaya audibly gasped once he noticed the black snake draped over the blonde’s shoulders.

       Sensing Izaya’s stunned stare, the stranger turned to regard him with an aloof scowl. He pushed himself off the tree and bent down to pick up his pack; his snake moving its body out of the way to accommodate the incoming straps. Izaya stood transfixed, wondering what kinds of thoughts could be travelling through the mind of such an individual, and feeling the familiar thrill of his curiosity begin seeping through his veins.

       “I saw you talking to Tsurugi.” The blonde said in way of greeting as he stopped a comfortable distance away from Izaya, keeping his face cool and unreadable.

       “Oh, is Tsurugi a friend of yours?” Izaya asked as he effortlessly matched the detached expression he was being offered.

       A mirthless chuckle slipped from the stranger’s lips, matching the smirk that formed as he swung his gaze over to Tsurugi a moment. “Friends with a dog like him? Hardly.” He softened his face with a cordial smile and offered his hand. “Alicein Mikuni.”

       “Orihara Izaya. Pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Alicein.” He said carefully as he let go of Mikuni’s hand. “That’s a French name, isn’t it?” He felt gratified to see the tiniest hint of approval edge its way into the other man’s calculating amber gaze.

       “Bien sûr, Monsieur Orihara.” Mikuni bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. “You may call me Mikuni. No need to be so formal.” He reached up to give his snake an absent-minded pet. “Orihara… the name sounds familiar.” Mikuni paused to give Izaya an appraising look, as if he were trying to match his face with a description. “I may know someone who’s done business with you.”

       “Is that so?” Izaya silently congratulated himself on his brilliant idea to explore a new ward. The day was taking a wonderfully intriguing turn. “Mikuni. I do feel we might have some interesting things to talk about.” Izaya purposely turned his body back towards Tsurugi before catching Mikuni’s eyes again and offering a charming smile. “I find I’m suddenly in need of some information and you seem a very likely source. Would you care to join me for tea? Being so close to a major train station, I’m sure we would have no trouble finding a café nearby.”

       Izaya was delightfully surprised to note a passing glint of concern in Mikuni’s eyes. In fact, his whole demeanour seemed to shift for just a fraction of a second. “About Tsurugi?” Mikuni clenched his hand around the curious doll for a moment and he started to stroke his serpent again. Izaya decided that must be one of the man's tells and a smug satisfaction filled him to know he could be so quick at reading people. “What could you possibly want to know about him?” Mikuni asked, trying a bit too hard to sound uninterested.

       ‘Well now,’ Izaya thought as he resisted the urge to smack his lips, ‘here’s a story that pulls you in deeper by the minute.’ Sensing that he should shift some of the focus off of his true goal, Izaya tested out a different angle. “Tsurugi said he works for C3. I’ve been trying to obtain some information about them, but it has so far proven quite the challenge, even for the likes of me.” Izaya shrugged his shoulders and bowed his head with a sheepish grin. He did his best not to appear too excited when he noticed Mikuni's body language become more relaxed. “And you may feel free to call me Izaya.” He added as he picked his head back up and smiled at Mikuni confidently. “As you said, no need to be so formal.”

       “I think you may be right, Izaya.” Mikuni adjusted his hat, exposing a bit more of his face. “I’m sure we could have a lively conversation.” He turned away and started to walk. "I know just where to go.” He threw invitingly over his shoulder. Izaya followed with an elated chuckle.

 


	2. A Conversation Over Coffee and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya's refreshingly strange day just keeps getting batter when he sits down for a friendly chat with Mikuni.

      Izaya couldn’t stop the amused chuckle that slipped out past the serpentine curl of his lips as he watched Mikuni take a long, appreciative drink of his coffee.

      “Something funny, Izaya?” Mikuni asked cooly with a suspicious arch to his brow as he set his mug down primly on the saucer before him.

      “Oh, not really, Mikuni. I just envisioned you with a black coffee, rather than a… what was it?”

      “A Honey Milk Latte.” Mikuni sent over a shrewd smile of his own. “I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?”

      “Hmm, I suppose so.” Izaya took a lazy sip of his tea before firmly setting his gaze on the black serpent with the curious gold cross marking on his head. “Is that your pet?”

      “This here is Jeje.” There was a heavy hint of haughty laughter in Mikuni’s voice as he reached up and gave Jeje a gentle pet. “The Servamp of Envy. I am his Eve.”

      Izaya had to bite the inside of his lip to keep himself from giving too strong a reaction when a jolt of excitement sped through him. “I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting an Eve, or a Servamp, before. This must be my lucky day.” Still feeling the need to rein himself in, Izaya picked up his cup and took a longer sip of tea, closing his eyes to appreciate both the delicious aroma and the infinite possibilities sat across from him, drinking his frilly latte.

      He opened his eyes again to find Mikuni watching him with a faraway, almost wistful look as he stroked the snake draped over his shoulders.

      “Is there something wrong? Mikuni?” He asked with a hint of smugness to his smooth voice.

      “Uh. No.” Mikuni blinked, the amber of his eyes once again clear and calculating as he met Izaya’s gaze. “What was it you wanted to know about C3, Izaya?” He smiled cordially before bringing his mug back up to his lips.

      "I hear they employ magi.” Izaya waited patiently, observing Mikuni as he took a long drink.

      “Yes.” Mikuni placed his mug back down on the saucer. “They’re especially useful for combat against vampires.”

      “Tsurugi said he was the ‘Suicide Captain’. Is he--”

      “He’s a mage. The other two you saw him with are his squad. They’ve got quite the reputation amongst vampires. They’re known as the ‘hounds of C3’.” The slightest hint of pride crept into Mikuni’s voice. “According to Jeje, even the strongest subclass are told to run if they ever cross paths with Tsurugi.”

      “You seem to know quite a bit about this, Mikuni.” Izaya unconsciously dipped a finger into his tea and brought the digit up to his mouth, licking the tea off the tip. Instinctively tracking the movement, Mikuni’s gaze flitted to Izaya’s lips.

      “I was with C3 for a time.” He answered absentmindedly. “When I was young.”

      Izaya nibbled on his fingertip thoughtfully, amused by Mikuni’s seemingly innate reaction to his action. “What did you specialize in?”

      “I was Tsurugi’s combat partner.”

      “I was wondering what your relation to him might be.” Izaya dropped his hand from his mouth and smiled cooly at Mikuni. “Since you claim not to be friends.”

      “There is no relation.” The former C3 Agent stated firmly.

      Izaya wrapped his hands around his oversized teacup and leaned in towards the other man with an almost mocking clarity to his ruby glare. “What possesses you to continue watching him, then, I wonder.”

      Mikuni’s face hardened, his pursed lips forming a stiff line before he forced himself to relax. He leaned in slowly, his eyes darkening warningly and his mouth contorting into a twisted, frightening smile. “The minute I left C3, any ties were severed. Izaya, are you interested in C3 or Tsurugi?”

      "Everything interests me." With a simper, Izaya sat back and picked up his cup, breaking eye contact only once the rim met his lips. 'Like the truth of your feelings towards your former partner,' he thought as he finished his tea and set the cup down gently. "C3's Vice President, for example. What was his name again?" Izaya caught Mikuni's gaze as he straightened himself back against his seat. "I've heard his tactics are quite Machiavellian."

      Mikuni fell back against his chair with a scornful huff. “Touma.” The name sounded like a curse coming from his mouth. “Touma Taishi.”

      “My my, such animosity.” Izaya unconsciously licked his lips and brought a finger up to the corner of his mouth, nipping at the tip as he paused a moment to stare intently into Mikuni’s amber eyes. “A beautiful look on you, Mikuni.”

      Mikuni’s eyes widened a moment before a hearty laugh burst up from his throat. When he regained his composure, his body seemed to Izaya much more relaxed, with a distinct air of smugness. “You’re definitely an interesting one, aren’t you?” He shot Izaya a beguiling smile as he reached up to stroke Jeje. “I can’t say you have bad taste, though.” He added with a wink.

      Izaya offered a disarming smile in return, carefully constructing his next question in his mind when a familiar face appeared in the distance. His smile deepened, taking on a tone of morbid amusement and his eyes rounded in surprise for just a fraction of a second. Noticing the subtle change, Mikuni turned his head to follow Izaya’s gaze. He stopped mid-turn when a lyrical, teasing voice rang out clearly.

      “Ku-ni-chaaan!”

      Mikuni winced visibly and let out an irritated sigh. Tsurugi appeared at their table, grinning broadly at his ex partner as he plopped down on the bench seat next to Izaya. “Why, Kuni-chan. Have you missed me so much that you had to go out and find my twin?” Tsurugi shifted in closer to Izaya, bring their faces together, as if to illustrate his point.

      Izaya turned his face towards Tsurugi with a mirthful smirk as a rich, throaty laugh rumbled in his head. ‘This is all really too fun,’ he thought as Tsurugi offered him a wink and pulled away again to lean in towards Mikuni with a smug smile.

      Jeje lifted his head slightly and flicked out his tongue in Tsurugi’s direction, as if he wanted to greet the man, but was not keen on incurring his master’s wrath. Catching onto the subtle signal, Tsurugi offered the serpent a warm smile and a cheery greeting of “hi, Jeje-chan!”

      “What are you doing here, Tsurugi?” Mikuni muttered darkly as he mirrored Tsurugi’s movements. Rather than feel offended by the fact both men seemed to have forgotten his presence, Izaya leaned back and watched the pair with intense interest.

      “Oh, Taku-chan wanted a hot chocolate.” Tsurugi shifted his gaze upwards, looking past Mikuni’s shoulder, and waved to his friends standing in line. Mikuni’s eyes stayed trained on Tsurugi’s face, but Izaya followed his glance. He saw the little boy waving back at Tsurugi frantically, from the surly blonde’s arms. “I noticed you and had to--”

      “Try and extort money from me by claiming some ludicrous fee?” Mikuni offered. “Or make slanderous statements about my poor Abel?” Mikuni scowled.

      “Kuni-chan. So mean!” Tsurugi said in a tone that told Izaya he didn’t feel offended in the slightest. “Where is Abel-chan?” Tsurugi gasped theatrically as he leaned in even closer towards the blonde. “Kuni-chan! You didn’t forget her, did you?”

      Mikuni let out an affronted huff. “Of course not, you idiot. I had to hide her away in my rucksack. Too many lewd eyes on her.”

      Izaya almost let out a hearty laugh at that. ‘Goodness, _Kuni-chan_ , sensitive about that doll, are we?’ He thought back to the moment when he’d merely glanced curiously at the little cloth doll and the odd blonde had accused him of lusting after her. ‘Such a strange, interesting individual.’ Izaya shook his head and brought his focus back to the entertaining show taking place right in front of him. The former partners had moved in so close that Izaya couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he absently wondered if they’d kiss.

      A commanding voice cut through the air, breaking the tension in an instant. “Oi, Tsurugi.”

      A reactive shudder wracked Izaya’s slender frame. Hearing Shizuo’s gruff voice calling out another man’s name- one that seemed so similar to him- sounded inexplicably wrong.

      “Well, it looks like it’s time for me to go.” Tsurugi stood and extended a flattened palm out to Mikuni with an aggravating smirk. “That’ll be one appearance fee, Kuni-chan.”

      “Hurry up and die, Tsurugi.” Mikuni mumbled as he waved a dismissive hand and pointedly brought his attention back to Izaya. Tsurugi pulled his hand back with a soft laugh. He looked down into Izaya’s face and offered a friendly smile. “Bye bye, Iza-chan.” He turned on his heel and practically skipped away.

      “Sorry about that pest.” Mikuni flashed Izaya a genial smile and relaxed in his chair.

      “I must say, Mikuni…” the tone of Izaya’s voice shifted to match the wicked edge to his smile as he considered his present company, expertly pinpointing all the nearly invisible cues that spoke to the truth of Mikuni’s discomfort. “There seems to be quite lot of feeling between the two of you, for all ties having been severed, as you claimed.”

      Mikuni’s brow furrowed as he narrowed his eyes. “I must say, Izaya,” he spoke in a slow, icy drawl, “you must be eager to end our conversation, with how much you want to dwell on Tsurugi.”

      ‘I’m not the one truly dwelling on him,’ Izaya thought as he humoured his present company with an apologetic smile. “Actually, Mikuni, I was just about to take my leave as well.” He pulled out his cell phone and casually tapped in his passcode. “It was a pleasure talking with you, and I dare say, it might be fortuitous for me to have you at my fingertips, so to speak.” Izaya looked up and met Mikuni’s gaze warmly. “Would you be interested in exchanging contact information?” Mikuni matched Izaya’s friendly expression and pulled out his phone as well.

      “One last question, before I go, Mikuni.” Izaya stood and slowly slipped his phone into a back pocket. “Who was that blonde C3 agent? He reminds me of someone… very close.”

      “Oh,Yumikage?” Mikuni stood as well, grabbing his rucksack and slinging it over a shoulder. “That was Tsukimitsu Yumikage.” He offered with a disinterested shrug. “Until next time, Izaya.” Mikuni extended his right hand.

      Izaya took Mikuni’s hand and gave it a firm shake. “Yes. I’m sure our paths will cross again.” He let go of Mikuni’s hand with gave the Eve and his Servamp a charming smile before making his way to the exit. He wondered if he might be able to catch up to Tsurugi. He was suddenly filled with the urge to observe these parallel versions of Shizuo and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been wanting to write some G, or at the most, PG-rated content for the Durarara!! fandom a while now. 
> 
> Problem 1: the only character I feel comfortable with is Izaya
> 
> Problem 2: I don't feel confident writing him *in relation* to any of the other characters or in the actual Drrr universe at all, because I am still too new to the fandom. I only feel confident writing Izaya in R-rated scenarios.
> 
> How solve problem?
> 
> Call in my main boys from one of my main fandoms. There are a ton of wildly fascinating people for Izaya to observe in the Servamp-verse... and with characters like Celty, Saika, and Shizuo in the Drrr!! world, I figure servamps and vampires are not at all too much of a stretch. 
> 
> And that is how this crossover came to be, lol.


End file.
